


Вопрос национальной безопасности

by izumrudishe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт саботирует все свидания Джона с женщинами, потому что знает, что он и Шерлок предназначены друг для друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос национальной безопасности

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал["A Matter of National Security" ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/2262.html?thread=2408150#t2408150) by anon

Майкрофт держал в руках снимки камер наружного наблюдения. На пороге Бейкер-стрит 221Б Джон Уотсон увлеченно целовал на прощание некую молодую особу (Дженнифер Добсон, адрес Чиппинг Вэй 42, дата рождения 13.05.1980г., родители Джемайма и Эндрю Добсоны, один брат, две сестры и золотая рыбка, именуемая Робинзоном (к сожалению, Крузо скончался пятью днями ранее).

Раздраженно рассматривая фотографию, он думал о том, что дела идут совсем не так, как _должны_ бы.

Оказалось удивительно легко добавить в кофе мисс Добсон кое-какие препараты: ничего серьезного, конечно же, но достаточно для того, чтобы выключить ее на несколько часов, удалить определенные номера из ее телефонной книжки и, возможно, помочь ей пропустить ужин с неким доктором Джоном Уотсоном.

Майкрофт задумался на секунду, размышляя, было ли профессионально и целесообразно подобное использование правительственных ресурсов, и рассудил, что счастье Шерлока было вопросом национальной безопасности.

Хотя было бы неплохо, если бы его брат мог справиться с этим самостоятельно.

***

Мисс Амелия Соренсон была миловидной, довольно забавной и могла развеселить Джона, что подтверждали гордо возлежащие на столе Майкрофта фотографические доказательства.

Кроме того, ей удалось довести Шерлока до бешенства, о чем неопровержимо свидетельствовали две сожженные занавески, ковер и счет, высланный миссис Хадсон. 

Предметы интерьера – это одно, но химические реактивы, которые использовал Шерлок – совсем другое. У Майкрофта не было никакого желания объяснять Мамочке (или кому-либо еще, раз уж на то пошло) почему Шерлоку было настолько скучно, что он создал оружие массового уничтожения. Естественно, правительство немедленно вмешается в происходящее, ворвавшись на Бейкер-стрит, и, когда Шерлок в конечном итоге все-таки убьет себя, Майкрофт надеялся только на то, что от него останется достаточно, чтобы, по крайней мере, имело смысл проводить захоронение.

Следовательно, мисс Амелия Соренсон должна была уйти.

Молодая школьная учительница, увлекающаяся благотворительностью и прочими доблестными крестовыми походами? Это было слишком легко.  
Майкрофт подписал приказ с чистой совестью.

Через два дня после того, как Амелия Соренсон, Мел для друзей, так легко поднимавшая Джону настроение, забирала почту и обнаружила письмо с предложением поработать с детьми-сиротами в Африке. Каждая строчка письма просто дышала похвалами в ее адрес. Времени на ответ и сборы было совсем немного – всего два дня, а это, в конце концов, была работа ее мечты.

Двухнедельные отношения с симпатичным бывшим военным врачом просто не выдержали конкуренции.

2.  
Доктор Элизабет МакКаллум была совершенно другим вопросом. Когда ее личное дело оказалось на столе Майкрофта одним холодным серым январским утром, он недовольно нахмурился. Молодая, привлекательная любительница острых ощущений, она, к сожалению, идеально подходила Джону Уотсону. 

Очевидно, она тоже так считала, если на снимке они занимались именно тем, о чем подумал Майкрофт (а Майкрофт редко ошибался).

Следующим утром он получил вежливый (и настойчивый) звонок от старшего консультанта Бартс, который попросил, чтобы младший брат Майкрофта перестал терроризировать медсестер или принес свои собственные костные щипцы. 

Консультант так же попросил компенсацию в несколько тысяч фунтов в счет стоимости препаратов и дорогого микроскопа, которые были таинственным образом вынесены через парадную дверь высоким темноволосым мужчиной.

Майкрофт, в очередной раз просматривая досье доктора МакКаллум, нашел несколько интересных расхождений в ее финансовой отчетности. 

Мошенничество было таким неприятным словом, особенно его не любили полицейские. 

\- Арестовали? - спросил Джон, уставившись на Шерлока.

\- Да, - ответил сосед, не отрываясь от своего ноутбука, что позволило ему очень удачно спрятать усмешку. 

\- Вывели прямо через парадную дверь? 

\- О, да.

\- Но за что ее арестовали?

\- Кража денег благотворительной организации – один из этих фондов «спасите детей».

На этом тема была исчерпана.

***

\- Шерлок, я не могу все время разбираться с твоими неприятностями.

\- Я и не прошу тебя.

\- Нет, но твоя обида носит очень агрессивный характер.

\- Если ты не будешь все время следить за мной, то мои обиды не будут иметь к тебе никакого отношения.

\- И буду не в состоянии помочь тебе с этой небольшой проблемой.

\- Какой проблемой? У меня нет проблем.

\- Повзрослей, наконец, и просто скажи ему. Это становится утомительным.

\- Это ты утомительный.

Прозвучавший в ответ сигнал отбоя показал, что у Шерлока пропал интерес к этому разговору.

\- И мне было приятно с тобой поговорить.

3.  
Ханна Корниш была, наверное, самым веселым и общительным человеком, с которым Майкрофт когда-либо имел неудовольствие встречаться. А встретиться с ней ему пришлось.

В мире Майкрофта не существовало случайных совпадений, поэтому встреча в театре с Джоном Уотсоном и его последней девушкой (театр? Его понимание Джона Уотсона не включало в себя любовь к театру) случайностью быть не могла.

И если не _он_ организовал эту встречу, то это мог быть только один человек.

\- О, билеты? - восторгалась Ханна - Шерлок дал их нам. Серьезно, он такой душка.

Джон и Майкрофт обменялись взглядами. Из всех слов в мире последним, которое Майкрофт ожидал бы услышать в отношении своего младшего брата, было "душка", следующим в списке было "скромный".

После того как они разошлись, Майкрофт, довольный, что Шерлок догадался взять им билеты в разных рядах, надеялся, что на этом все и закончится, но младший брат, как правило, настойчиво втягивал его в неприятности.

Джон нашел его в антракте.

\- Наслаждаетесь представлением? - спросил Майкрофт.

\- Не особенно, это немного не мое, - признался Джон, - кроме того, Шерлок еще не появился, что делает это свидание гораздо приятнее предыдущего.

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

\- А вам, судя по всему, понравилось, - сказал Джон. - В чем дело? Зачем Вы хотите поговорить со мной?

Удивительно, что Джон сумел догадаться обо всем, но не менее удивительным был тот факт, что Шерлок сам спланировал эту встречу, то ли потому что был слишком упрямым, то ли слишком социально неприспособленным, чтобы действовать напрямую – Майкрофт еще не решил.

Джон на секунду задумался.

\- Это могло бы подождать до завтра, не так ли? – наконец, спросил Джон. Майкрофт вздохнул. Он ненавидел лгать: отвратительное грубое занятие, никогда не приносившее удовлетворения. В любом случае Шерлок не оставлял ему выбора. - Это непременно нужно решить именно сегодня? Я на _свидании_.

\- Все верно, - сказал Майкрофт. Простое изложение фактов, но он был мастером подтекстов. Джон посмотрел на него с подозрением, затем перевел взгляд на то место, откуда, вне всяких сомнений, должна была возникнуть мисс Корниш, удалившаяся припудрить носик, или что там она ему наплела.

\- Что-то с Ханной? - осторожно спросил он.- Есть что-то... Я должен был догадаться. В чем дело? Она жаждущая мести злобная сестра-близнец кого-то, кого поймал Шерлок?

Майкрофт не сказал ни слова. Молчание по-прежнему оставалось золотом.

\- Нет никакой другой причины, по которой Вы бы... Черт.

Джон вскоре ретировался, не сказав ни слова. Еще через два дня маленький беспризорник подбросил Майкрофту в ящик для писем записку, в которой были написаны два имени, оба, как оказалось, были государственными изменниками. 

Иногда Шерлок умел быть благодарным. 

4.  
С Таней было сложнее. Не просто, чтобы (кхм) отвлечь, а чтобы вычислить. Джон хорошо усвоил, что Шерлок и его отношения не слишком вяжутся друг с другом, поэтому он намеревался хранить последние в секрете так долго, как получится. Увы, одного намерения было недостаточно, чтобы удержать Шерлока от выяснения обстоятельств, но достаточно для того, чтобы Майкрофт не смог найти ни одного доказательства, пока эти двое не стали спать вместе.

Даже если ты живешь на седьмом этаже, имеет смысл зашторивать окна. Никогда не знаешь, чей любопытный взгляд в эту секунду следит за тобой, если ты, конечно, не Майкрофт Холмс, - в таком случае ты, без сомнения, уже выяснил все подробности, начиная от имен родителей и заканчивая тем, в какую школу ходили их дети.

Кроме того, на некоторых их совместных фотографиях, было видно, что в глазах Джона Уотсона появился этот тошнотворный взгляд щенячьей преданности.

А на одном из снимков Шерлока – взгляд, полный абсолютной ненависти.

Это дело требовало личного подхода.

***

Бейкер-стрит выглядела как обычно, только _еще более_ заполненной. Майкрофту пришлось ухитриться протиснуться между шаткой кипой бумаг и книгами, которые были расставлены по всей комнате неровными колоннами. Ему так же пришлось переместить остатки того, что однажды было дорогим медицинским микроскопом, с кресла, прежде чем он смог присесть.

\- Шерлок, - сказал он. Брат не удостоил его даже взглядом, продолжая пялиться в потолок. Ни комментариев, ни замечаний о его весе или легком прихрамывании, вызванном новой обувью (больше он не будет пользоваться услугами этой марки, как бы ни торопился).

Майкрофт потянулся и мягко подтолкнул колонну бумаг, вызывая лавину. Шерлок даже не выказал раздражения. 

_Так_ плохо, хм. 

Большинство людей на его месте оставили бы Шерлока в покое. Джон скорее всего предложил бы чашку чая или попытался отвлечь его чем-нибудь вроде эксперимента, но он и не был большинством. Так же, как и Майкрофт.

И пока способом убеждения Джона, он был почти уверен в этом, было бы отвлечение внимания Шерлока от того, что так его волнует. Майкрофт был уверен , что его способ восстановления душевного равновесия хоть и был более рисковый, но доставлял гораздо больше удовольствия.

\- Джон, не так ли? - сказал он с видом ленивой заинтересованности. Он почти мог слышать, как работает мозг брата, Шерлок выпрямился, поворачиваясь к нему, его взгляд мог бы заморозить солнце, случись ему удостоиться такой чести.

\- Тебе прекрасно известно, что Джона сейчас нет, и ты прекрасно знаешь, _где_ он сейчас находится... И с _кем_. Но меня интересует что _ты_ делаешь здесь? Разве ты не должен погружать в уныние и отчаяние какую-нибудь средневосточную страну?

\- То было утром, вечером же я намерен удержать Соединенные Штаты от объявления войны любой стране с буквой «я» в названии, а сейчас... - он замолчал, бросив многозначительный взгляд на окружающую обстановку. - Сейчас я пытаюсь понять что произошло с моим младшим братом.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем ты притворяешься, - сказал Шерлок устало.

\- Возможно, я просто хочу, чтобы ты озвучил это.

И снова повисла тишина. Шерлок пытался решить: то ли выгнать Майкрофта, то ли рассказать ему обо всем. Их отношения всегда были очень неоднозначными, именно поэтому оба к настоящему моменту стали опытными канатоходцами. 

\- Он не назвал ее имени, - сказал Шерлок, намеренно не встречаясь с Майкрофтом взглядом, вместо этого сфокусировавшись на происходящем за окном. - Он ничего мне не сказал... Только то, что уходит.

\- О, - удивился Майкрофт, когда его младший брат, никогда не понимавший концепции слова "доверие", стал человеком, который может расстроиться из-за того, что ему не доверяют.

\- Это не мое дело, - твердо сказал Шерлок. - Он ясно дал мне это понять.

Майкрофт обратил внимание, что Шерлок ни разу не назвал Джона по имени: отчужденность от объекта не приносит никакого толку, но, тем не менее, выглядит довольно занятно.

Майкрофт уже собирался открыть рот, когда заметил, что Шерлок сжал челюсти.

\- Тебе лучше вернуться к господству над миром, я полагаю. Вне всякого сомнения какая-нибудь страна нуждается в твоем вмешательстве в государственный аппарат. 

5.  
Таня Беддоус очнулась со связанными руками и мешком на голове.

Возможно, слишком радикально, но все, что могло заставить Шерлока действительно разговаривать с ним, вместо того чтобы просто оскорблять, было достаточно серьезным, чтобы использовать тяжелую артиллерию. И, подумал Майкрофт, слушая, как она дрожащим голосом спрашивает о своем местонахождении, теперь ему хотя бы не придется волноваться, что Шерлок убьет ее в порыве ревности (он был почти уверен, что этого не случится... _Почти_ ).

\- Мисс Беддоус, - сказал он, придавая голосу небрежный северный оттенок. Ему всегда нравилось северо-восточное произношение. - Мисс Таня Беддоус, если я не ошибаюсь? 

Девушка кивнула и еще раз спросила кто он и где она находится.

\- Всего лишь посланник, мисс Беддоус.

\- Что за послание вы должны передать? - Она была довольно храброй. В других обстоятельствах она могла бы даже вызвать у него симпатию, но положение дел сложилось так, а не иначе.

\- Мне известно, где вы живете, - сказал Майкрофт. В его голосе не было угрозы, в этом не было необходимости. Люди гораздо больше боялись спокойного тона, нежели преднамеренно угрожающего. - Я знаю дату вашего рождения. Мне известно, какой вы предпочитаете чай и марку чулок.

\- Ч-что?

\- Я знаю все о вас, абсолютно все. И мне хотелось бы, чтобы ваше понимание данного обстоятельства сильно упростило дело. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

Она кивнула, умная девочка. Как жаль, что Шерлок не в состоянии разобраться со своими проблемами - это, без сомнения, обеспечит ее кошмарами.

\- Вы состоите в отношениях с неким доктором Джоном Уотсоном, проживающим по адресу Бейкер-стрит 221Б, не так ли?

\- Д-да. - Она пыталась освободиться. Это была восхитительная, но бесполезная попытка.

\- Вы должны немедленно расстаться с ним. Разорвать отношения максимально эффективным способом. Вы никоим образом не должны упоминать об этом или как-то ещё влиять на его жизнь.

\- Что? Почему?

Майкрофт раздосадовано нахмурился. Хмуриться было очень полезным умением - его мама прекрасно владела им, Майкрофт помнил это с детства - и, как он понял позднее, помогло привнести в собственную мимику ту же степень разочарования и неодобрения.

\- Мисс Беддоус, полагаю, мы прояснили это ранее. Я спрашивал, поняли ли вы.

\- Что?

Увы, не настолько умна, как казалась.

\- Вы собираетесь сделать это, потому что мне известно о вас абсолютно все. 

\- О... Конечно.- В ее голосе был слышен отчетливый страх.

\- И вы согласны с моими условиями?

\- У меня есть выбор? - спросила она, с горечью выплёвывая каждое слово. Майкрофт улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, у вас есть выбор. Вы можете послать меня ко всем чертям, но в таком случае я действительно разочаруюсь.

\- И что тогда произойдет со мной?

\- Я полагаю, - задумчиво сказал Майкрофт, - может оказаться, что это вы, так сказать, станете тем, кто исчез. 

Она вздрогнула всем телом, и Майкрофт почти посочувствовал ей. В конце концов, она не намеревалась принимать участие в нелепых попытках Шерлока устроить личную жизнь. Ему стало жаль ее.

\- Не желаете Jammy dodger*? Я полагаю, ваши любимые.

\- Они отравлены?

\- Нет. - Майкрофт попробовал одно в качестве эксперимента. - Они не отравлены.

\- Нет, благодарю.

\- Как угодно. Что ж, если мы достигли взаимопонимания, а я верю что так оно и есть, я прослежу, что бы вас доставили домой.

При этих словах появились те двое, что привели ее, они развязали веревки и осторожно вывели девушку из помещения.

Майкрофт вздохнул и вышел из помещения заброшенного склада, остановившись по пути к машине, только чтобы смахнуть со штанины пыль, способную выдать его недавнее занятие. Ассистентка ждала его.

\- Я поставила ее под дополнительное наблюдение, сэр, - сказала она.

6.  
\- Захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом, - сказал Джон, снимая куртку. Шерлок лежал на диване и жонглировал апельсинами. - А перед этим кричала мне в лицо, что больше никогда не желает меня видеть.

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Ничего, - ответил Джон, немного повысив голос. Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Согласно моим довольного ограниченным знаниям предмета, люди иногда расстаются без каких-либо причин. Как правило, человек, на которого повысили голос, на самом деле, сделал что-то, что вызвало подобную реакцию.

\- Я ничего подобного не делал, ясно? Она будто с ума сошла.

\- Ммм.

\- Я начинаю думать, что просто не судьба, - пробормотал Джон скорее для себя, нежели для Шерлока. 

\- Понимание судьбы - это обреченная на провал попытка индивидуума избежать ответственности за свои действия и возложить ее на неизвестную, но всемогущую внешнюю силу, - наконец, отозвался Шерлок.

\- Что?

\- Судьба — это миф.

\- Прекрасно, значит, _какие-то внешние силы_ решили, что мне не суждено.

Шерлок проигнорировал его и вытащил из кармана телефон.

***

\- Сэр, - ассистентка Майкрофта постучалась в приоткрытую дверь, - Только что пришло письмо по делу Стила.

\- О да, от кого?

\- Респондент неизвестен. Но в нем данные о незаконной торговле оружием, тянет примерно на пять лет.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Майкрофт. - Пожалуйста, перешли мне его.

***

Конечно, устранить симптомы было недостаточно. Майкрофт прекрасно понимал это. Необходимо было добраться до сердца проблемы.

Через неделю после того как мисс Бедоус вернулась домой, Майкрофт послал машину, чтобы встретить Джона Уотсона из больницы, где он работал.

\- Снова - мантия и кинжал? - сказал Джон, выходя из машины. - Не могли бы мы обойтись без театральности? 

\- Доктор Уотсон, - сказал Майкрофт, жестом предлагая своему гостю присесть в удобном кресле напротив. - Вы даже представить не можете, насколько будет скучна моя жизнь, если время от времени я не буду добавлять в нее немного театральности.

\- Вы ничуть не лучше Шерлока, не так ли? - Майкрофт не смог скрыть улыбку. Он даже близко не был настолько плох, как его брат. Он, во всяком случае, никогда не взрывал клетку для кроликов, просто потому что ему скучно.

\- В некотором роде, доктор Уотсон, я даже хуже, - тем не менее, он продолжил, - в распоряжении моего брата, в конце концов, нет таких ресурсов. Кстати о нем я и хотел поговорить. 

\- Я не буду следить за ним, - ответил Джон.

\- Нет... Не будете. Я не отягощен подобного рода угрызениями совести. Кроме того, мир - гораздо более спокойное место, если _кто-то_ присматривает за ним, вы согласны?

\- Это займет много времени?

\- Это зависит от вас.

***

Майкрофт полагал, что он не может, в самом деле не может оспорить выбор Шерлока. На свете существовало много людей, которые были гораздо хуже, чем Джон Уотсон, и после некоторой поддержки их беседа оказалась весьма плодотворной. Он был достаточно умен, чтобы проследить за мыслью Майкрофта, но, увы, недостаточно, чтобы уловить детали.

Например, он был совершенно убежден, что это Шерлок был тем, кто саботировал его попытки наладить личную жизнь, что было совершенно очаровательно и отвратительно романтично в каком-то безумном смысле, но полностью неверно.

Но, как бы там ни было, это не имело никакого значения, поэтому Майкрофт позволил ему выстроить собственные предположения, непреклонно подталкивая к самой главной мысли.

В следующий раз, когда партия фотографий приземлилась на стол Майкрофта, все в цвете и высоком разрешении, он на мгновение пожалел, что повысил степень слежения за собственным братом. Были вещи, которые он _никогда_ не хотел бы знать.

Когда через час он получил от неизвестного отправителя бутылку очень дорогого виски (любимый сорт Майкрофта), то подумал, что ожидать помощи с Северной Кореей было слишком самонадеянно - это же был Шерлок, в конце концов.

А он получит удовольствие, решив проблему самостоятельно.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Jammy dodger – популярная в UK марка бисквитного печенья.


End file.
